


Serendipity – in C Minor

by smiles2go



Category: Doctor Who, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/pseuds/smiles2go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Jack to a promised orgy, the TARDIS has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity – in C Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer – I don’t own anything, just making the puppets dance. I’ll put them back in the box when I’m done.
> 
> In ‘The Doctor’s Wife’ the TARDIS told him she managed to get the Doctor where he needed to go as opposed to where he wanted to go, so perhaps it’s not Serendipity at all. Or perhaps the TARDIS’s middle name is Serendipity.
> 
>    
> Pan was inspired by the cover shot of Pete Wentz - Fall Out Boy, Rolling Stone no. 1021, March 2007.
> 
> In ancient Greece:  
> Wiki: The word erômenos, or "beloved" (plural eromenoi), is the masculine form of the present passive participle from ero, viewed by Dover as the passive or subordinate partner. An erômenos can also be called pais, "child." The pais was regarded as a future citizen, not an "inferior object of sexual gratification," and was portrayed with respect in art. The word can be understood as an endearment such as a parent might use, found also in the poetry of Sappho and a designation of only relative age. Both art and other literary references show that the erômenos was at least a teen, with modern age estimates ranging from 13 to 20, or in some cases up to 30. Most evidence indicates that to be an eligible erômenos, a youth would be of an age when an aristocrat began his formal military training, that is, from fifteen to seventeen. As an indication of physical maturity, the erômenos was sometimes as tall as or taller than the older erastês, and may have his first facial hair.

\--*--

 _ **ser•en•dip•i•ty [ser-uhn-dip-i-tee]**_ noun  
an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident. 

 

\--*--

 

When the TARDIS jerked to a stop, Jack ran to throw open the doors, ready to begin the long dreamed for holiday ignoring the Doctor’s shouts to wait while he checked the conditions outside. They were in a small clearing, deep woods filled with ancient craggy trees as far the eye could see. From the amount of light, Jack figured it was just after dawn. A heavy mist huddled close to the ground moving restlessly like a nervous animal giving brief glimpses of thick grass and a symphony of birdsong filled the air. Jack’s face fell. _Not again._

“This isn’t ancient Rome.” He pouted. “You’ve dumped us in the woods—in the middle of freaking nowhere.” Glaring over his shoulder at the Doctor, Jack’s face deepened into a scowl, the Doctor’s face was frozen in surprise. He wasn’t even listening to him. “You promised me an orgy.” Jack said a little louder, gesturing outside. “There’s nothing here but trees and … and _birds,_ Doctor. Damned noisy birds.” Even as he spoke the first strands of the flute began a haunting melody and his head turned unbidden, ears straining for more. It pulled at him, calling him, teasing lightly, promising untold delights hidden just out of sight. _Yes,_ he answered the unasked question. _Yes. I’m coming._

“Stop! Jack, no!” But he was already outside, boots wet from the dew covered grass. “Stop I said.” Jack looked down in surprise at the Doctor’s hand clutching his coat sleeve. “Get back in the TARDIS. Now Jack.” The unwelcome hand started jerking at him, pulling him away from … no, he had to _go._ He had to go _now._

He was bigger, taller, stronger, but somehow the Doctor had him face-down in the wet grass, one arm pulled up behind his back far enough that it hurt. His other arm stretched out toward the music, as if he could catch it in his fingers. Someone was babbling, pleading, sobbing loudly and then the Doctor slapped a hand against his temple with a shout and the music faded until he could barely hear it. Still tugging at his mind, but Jack was able to think again. 

“What the hell is that!” He twisted and the Doctor let him up, but he stayed crouching on the ground, coattails spread around him as he cocked his head to the side. “A siren?” He’d thought sirens kept to the water and sang their victims in, but nothing else could twist a man’s mind like that right? “What the hell have you landed us in this time Doc?”

“The Master is here.” The Doctor surged to his feet and wiped wet hands down the sides of his coat. “He’s….” Blinking suddenly, the Doctor turned back to Jack and looked him up and down. “Are you alright now?”

“I can still feel it calling me, but I can… I can resist now. Thanks Doc.” Jack rubbed at his face. “What the hell is that? Some trap the Master set?” It was humid and his coat was damp from rolling around in the wet grass. Shrugging out of the greatcoat, Jack walked back to the open door and slung it over a railing just inside the TARDIS.

“Not what— _who.”_ The Doctor grinned. Jack rolled his eyes, the Doctor so loved to be enigmatic.

“Okay.” Jack sighed. “I’ll play. _Who_ is that?” He began rolling up his shirtsleeves, it really was tropical here. 

“Pan.” The Doctor grinned madly but Jack saw the tiny fissure of worry in his eyes. “The great and powerful Pan.” 

“I thought Oz was the ‘great and powerful’?” Thinking maybe if he kept talking, he wouldn’t feel the pull of the music. “Sounds more like a fairy tale—the Pied Piper.”

“Different kind of flute.” Searching his pockets for the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor held it up and slowly turned until he stopped with a quiet _ah ha._ “Back to the TARDIS with you. Lock the doors and don’t come out no matter what.” He squinted at Jack overtop the screwdriver held at eye level. “I mean it Jack. No matter what you see or hear. Especially what you hear.”

“No.” Jack shook his head. “You can’t go alone. You always get in trouble and need rescuing.”

“Not this time.”

“If the Master is here…” Jack paused and pretended he didn’t see the look of determination in the Doctor’s eyes. “… then maybe it’s best if we just go now. It’s either a trap or … or … whatever. He’s bad news.” Jack thought that was putting it mildly. Maybe one of these days the Doctor would see he couldn’t change the Master, couldn’t save him.

“What if he’s in trouble? What if he needs rescuing?” The Doctor paused rooting through endless pockets and lifted his eyebrows at Jack.

“Well.” Jack said slowly. _How shall I put this so you don’t abandon me here._ “It’s not like he’s never done anything to deserve it. On earth if not here. Leave him. Let justice be—“ 

“What if someone needs rescuing from the Master?” The Doctor interrupted. He refused to listen when anyone disparaged the Master. He should be drawn and quartered and sliced and diced. Jack would be happy to volunteer for the job. “Would you walk away from them?”

“To save you? Yes. To save me? Hell yes.” Jack answered without hesitation. “Who is this Pan anyway? If he’s great and powerful enough, he can handle the Master.”

The Doctor started to speak and then shrugged. Turning toward the trees, he strode purposefully. “Fine. Stay out here, but whatever you do, don’t go into the forest.” The Doctor lifted a hand to snap his fingers and the TARDIS doors slammed shut. “I mean it Jack. Do not follow me.” The Doctor disappeared in seconds between the gnarled old trunks, growing obscenely close together.

 _“Stay here. Don’t follow me into the forest._ ” Jack mimicked in an annoyed voice. “Does he think I’m a child?” Straightening his shoulders he took a few steps toward the trees.

“Don’t even think about it Jack!” The Doctors voice floated back to him. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jack groused and looked for something to kick because kicking grass just didn’t do it. “Whatever!” He called back. “I’m not a child to be told what to do.”

When there was no answer, Jack went to go back to the TARDIS thinking maybe he’d find something for breakfast. _Second breakfast,_ he grinned. _Always the best one._ The door was locked. Cursing under his breath, Jack fumbled in his pockets for the key until he realized it was in his greatcoat—inside the TARDIS. “Dammit!” He gave the door a satisfying kick and then slumped against it.

“Doctor!” He shouted, head still leaning against the TARDIS. “Unlock the freaking door!” Jack waited silently for what seemed like an hour, but probably wasn’t five minutes before he started cursing. 

\--*--

 

The sun rose higher, shining straight down into the clearing and making a humid morning even hotter. Jack wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and wondered how the birds had enough energy to keep singing. Reaching out to grab the tree where he remembered the Doctor entering, Jack brought his foot down crookedly on a root that wasn’t there a minute ago and stumbled forward. Instantly the birdsong shut off as if it was a recording, the silence was deafening. The trees seemed to gather in and look down on him, considering him, judging him. If only he could hear the music he’d know which way to go, because even though he should be one step in—he couldn’t see the way out behind him.

“Doc?” He called tentatively almost afraid to touch any of the trunks crowding him. “Doctor!” He raised his voice and it echoed back eerily. A breeze picked up suddenly and the swaying branches seemed to whisper.

 _Run. Run little human. Run._ Maybe it was just the sound of ancient laughter. Whatever. Jack ran.

\--*--

 

Stifling a laugh when he stepped into the clearing, the Doctor took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air, closing his eyes in appreciation. Having surely noticed his arrival, Pan had theatrically draped himself across the biggest rock, draped with a large white sheepskin, in what he must hope was a suitably suggestive position. Ignoring him for the moment, the Doctor looked out over the rolling meadows covered in wild flowers and was reminded of earth in the early days. It had been a good choice for Pan, but this was the last place he’d ever thought to return. He and the TARDIS were going to have a long talk later, Master or no Master. Which reminded him… 

“Where is he?” Leaning back against one of the rocks facing Pan, the Doctor looked around curiously. “I know he’s here so he must know I’m here as well. Master!” He shouted toward the trees. “Come on out. I know you’re here”

“Pookie!” Pan threw him a wide grin, hands thrust out in welcome, one tightly gripping a worn flute. “You’ve changed your face. I hardly recognized you.” Pan swiveled around facing the Doctor and set spit-polished hooves on the ground. 

“Don’t call me that!” The Doctor glared, stuffing both hands in his pockets and fought to control the instant annoyance knowing it would just goad Pan into more of the same. “Changed it a few times since last we met. You’ve lost the beard I see.” Considering Pan’s face, he nodded. “Makes you look younger.”

Pan laughed outright and slapped his thigh with the hand not holding the ancient flute made from river reeds. “Thank you Time Lord. That means a lot coming from you.” Unable to stop laughing, he fell back on the fleece and waved the flute in the air. The not unexpectedly musical laughter was contagious and the Doctor laughed despite himself. Finally he sat up and wiped at his eyes. “Ah, Pookie. I’ve missed you.”

“You’re looking well.” The Doctor answered noncommittally. “Where’s the Master hiding?” Without waiting for an answer, he shouted again. “Master! C’mon where are you? I’m here to rescue you from Pan’s evil clutches.” He said in an amused tone imagining the Master would be dying to get back to civilization and wondering how he’d gotten here in the first place. “C’mon! I know you’re here, I can feel you. I’m not gonna wait around forever. Do you need a lift or not?”

“Evil clutches?” Pan asked oh-so-innocently with wide-eyes. “You’re here for the man? You didn’t come to see me?” Pouting disconsolately, Pan tilted a crestfallen face and leaned forward.

“Have you forgotten everything so quickly, Pookie? How we—“

“I remember.” The Doctor interrupted not wanting to let Pan get started reminiscing about the old days. “That was a long time ago. I’m much more… I’m … I don’t…” The Doctor trailed off when unwanted memories bubbled to the surface. 

“You used to be a lot more fun.” Pan grumped from his perch on the rock. “A _lot_ more fun.”

The Doctor turned away and looked back at the forest. “You planted the trees too close together. There’s hardly room to get through.”

“There’s room for them that want through.” Pan said smiling at the trees. “They’re thinner a few miles down. Good for running and chasing and playing.” Pan gave a heavy sigh. “If only I had someone to play with.”

“Which brings us back to the Master.” The Doctor turned back to Pan, lifting his eyebrows in question. “I want to talk to him.”

“You never used to be in such a rush.” Pan grumbled. “What’s the point of being a Time Lord if you can’t even take time for a proper visit? You just dumped me off here and never came back. I feel so … _abandoned.”_ He lifted both eyes theatrically toward the heavens.

You were happy enough to escape at the time.” The Doctor retorted sharply.

“How’s earth Pookie?” Pan seemed subdued letting his head fall forward and the Doctor sighed. Pan wasn’t one to be rushed. “Does anyone remember me?” 

“You are not forgotten.” He liked Pan, as much as anyone could like a lecherous demi-god, it’s what allowed him to ignore Jack’s relentless pursuit, he’d learned from the best. “The old ways are mostly forgotten.”

“Hmmm.” Pan didn’t like that. “And … the others?” He asked hesitantly, letting the Doctor see the desperation and loneliness in his eyes. Suddenly embarrassed, the Doctor ducked his head refusing to allow Pan to see the guilt in his eyes. _Abandoned?_ Yes he was damn good at that.

“Some are remembered.” The Doctor allowed himself a small grin. “None are worshipped. The world has moved on.” 

“Good.” Pan tried and failed to hide the smirk from the Doctor. “I’m glad they are just as alone as I am.”

“But you’re not alone.” The Doctor said pointedly.

“Fine.” Pan lifted the flute to his lips and blew a short melody. Instantly, a decrepit, skeletal _something_ darted out from the trees and scuttled up to cower on the ground beside Pan, one filthy hand hugging Pan’s leg, fingers digging into the thick, curly fur. 

Gasping loudly, the Doctor bent closer and when the creature lifted blank blue eyes to blink at him through dirty, matted hair - he recognized the Master. “What have you done!” Hands patting pockets frantically, the Doctor finally found the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Master. Pan lifted his chin and watched interestedly. “You still got that little thing-a-ma-bob? Looks different too.”

“He’s malnourished, emaciated and why oh _why_ doesn’t he recognize me?” The Doctor asked in a deceptively calm voice. No good would come from panicking and screaming at Pan. “You never treated your worst enemies like this. Release him and let me help him.”

“Even if I release him, which I’m not saying I will, you won’t be able to get him to even come to you, let alone follow you through the forest.” Pan patted the top of the Master’s head and the Doctor pursed his lips to keep from screaming at the happy grunts the Master made. “You left me here all alone Pookie, so don’t get all sanctimonious when someone drops in. Finders Keepers.” Throwing his head back, Pan guffawed for several heartbeats. “I have learned to make do with what I have.”

The Doctor pushed the thoughts of his own guilt aside and focused on the figure huddled on the ground, mindlessly humming and combing dirty fingers through Pan’s fur. “He’s a Time Lord, you can’t keep him.”

 

\--*--

Jack burst into the clearing so suddenly, he stumbled and slumped to his knees gasping for breath beside one of several large round rocks set in a semi-circle. The Doctor leaned against one of them with his weight on one foot, legs crossed at the ankles and both hands in his coat pockets. Jack heard the loud sigh before the Doctor ever turned slightly to frown at him over his shoulder. Ignoring the Doctor in favor of the other guy, Jack gaped at the alluring young man radiating sexual magnetism and lounging on a bigger rock facing the semi-circle. Short, spiky dark hair, sulky black eyes and golden skin glowing in the dappled sunshine. Sweet, pouty lips and _was that a hint of eyeliner?_

Awestruck. Gob-smacked. Dumbstruck. Astonished. Thunderstruck. Stunned. The words kept coming, piling up in his mind like a train wreck. This, this was love at first sight. All the other times had just been lust; this was the real thing. He didn’t know how long he knelt there lost in wonder like a moon-struck idiot until he finally heard the Doctor calling his name and blinked breaking the spell. “…off your knees and behave.”

Hands on his knees covered by a fur rug of all things, the youth grinned at Jack showing an abundance of pointy teeth. Squinting closer, Jack thought he saw two small horns poking up through the hair which was why he didn’t see the dirty bundle at his feet at first. 

“Pookie.” The youth purred. “You didn’t tell me you’d brought me a gift.” Eyes, dark black as sin or a stormy night raked Jack up and down. “He’s beautiful. He’ll make a perfect _eromenos.”_ Jack was unconsciously drawn to him going so far as to stand and start walking toward him when the Doctor spoke and the haze in his brain cleared slightly. “Oh _yes._ Come closer little one and let me taste you.”

“What part of ‘don’t come into the forest’ didn’t you get?” The Doctor snapped, glaring at Jack. “He’s not a gift. Besides, he has too much of a roving eye to be any beloved of yours.” 

“Not for long.” Pan drawled wantonly. “Not for long.”

“I… uh…” Jack seemed to have forgotten how to form words. The young man was focused on him intensely and even Jack caught his breath at the naked desire gleaming from those dark eyes. It wasn’t often that someone wanted Jack more than Jack wanted them.

“He’s human.” The young man moved suddenly, jumping to his feet and Jack realized as he— _it_ pranced closer that it hadn’t been a rug on his lap at all. The bottom half of the creature was animal—goat—cloven hooves and all. _A satyr?_ “You brought me a human!” Pan crowed delightedly. “Finally.” _Unbridled lust. Yes, that was it exactly._

“Nnwwwa!” Jack’s eyes darted back to the rock where the bundle cried out with a despairing wail—a filthy creature— _a man_ —Jack realized with disgust—huddled, reaching out after Pan with one dirty claw. Long hair partially covering his face—a scruffy beard hiding the rest, hair that might once have been blond was now tangled and filled with leaves and twigs and _things._ When he moved, Jack caught a glimpse of a partially tanned animal hide wrapped around his waist and hanging down like a loin-cloth. Perhaps that was part of the disgusting smell that had even the Doctor wrinkling his nose. “Naaaa!” He scrabbled forward on all fours after the satyr and Jack’s mouth dropped open as the Doctor stepped in front of him and squatted down to his level.

Pan— _for really, who else could it be_ —ignored the sound and danced around Jack. “Hellllooooo pretty human.”

“Don’t say a word Jack.” The Doctor warned as Jack was forming the words in his mind. “Not a single word. In fact it would be better to keep your eyes on the ground. Unless you want to end up on the menu. No scratch that. Don’t look, don’t listen, don’t even breathe… ”

“Let the boy make up his own mind.” Pan grinned at Jack like he was breakfast, lunch and dinner all rolled into one and he hadn’t eaten in days. “Imagine how beautiful he’ll look lying in the grass all spread out and debauched for me.”

“Master.” The Doctor said gently. “I’m going to take you away.” Jack stared in shocked surprise. Was that pathetic _thing,_ really the Master? Well if you think about, it was pretty funny and definitely deserved. He wanted to take a photograph so he could pass it around. Enlarge a copy and hang it in the TARDIS and Torchwood and… 

Suddenly realizing there was a hand groping in his hair, rubbing a thick strand between long fingers, Jack jerked away turning to face the satyr. “Hey.” It surprised him that Pan was taller than he was. They’d sounded much smaller in the stories his nana told him when he was small. _A satyr always gets his nymph. Or faun. Or human. Or goat. Or…_

The satyr merely lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them provocatively, eying Jack. “Tastes good. Human.” The voice was melodious with an accent Jack couldn’t place. “Give him to me.” More of a demand than a request. “Or I could just take him. Wouldn’t take much and he’d be begging. He’s already half mine.” When the Doctor ignored him, Pan turned back to Jack. “What about it pretty boy, wanna rut?” Leaning in and bending Jack backward over the rock, Pan moved until his face was next to Jack’s and _sniffed._ Jack gurgled something and tried to climb backwards onto the rock while Pan stretched forward to cover him not quite touching. “mmmmmm.” Pan hummed against his neck. Jack blinked at him eyes going wide and glazed with lust.

“I…” Jack whispered wondering who was playing the pipes when Pan was … was…

“Master, you need to wake up.” Jack shook his head and looked over in time to see the Doctor reach out to touch the Master only to jerk his hand back when stained teeth snapped sharply. “Stop it!”

“No.” _Yes._ Jack pushed Pan back and straightened. “No.” _Yes, please YES._ Pan gave Jack a knowing smirk and straightened. “I… no.” He whispered. He wanted… he… _Yes._

“Nwwwa!” Even the sight of the Doctor’s astonished face couldn’t compete with the taste of honey-sweet pheromones drifting off the satyr in waves. Jack felt himself leaning toward him, eyes drifting shut when the satyr snorted and danced back to sit on the large rock like it was a throne. Bringing up the reed-pipe and blowing a short note, the satyr smirked at Jack as the Master quickly crawled back to sit contentedly between his feet— _hooves,_ tangling both hands into the fur of one leg and pressing his cheek tightly against it.

“Pan, stop tempting Jack.” The Doctor kept his eyes on the Master, a tight frown worrying his face. Jack’s attention was drawn back to the Master who’d pulled a bug out of his hair with long, blackened, broken fingernails and was crunching it between stained teeth. “He deserves punishment.” Pan growled echoing Jack’s thought. “Besides, he’s not all that old. What’s your name pretty boy?” Pan turned his attention back to Jack who flushed under the knowing stare.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack said automatically, uncertain if he wanted this creature to know his name. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from adding _at your service._

“What did you do to him?” Jack could see the Doctor was itching to reach out and comfort the Master. “How could you do anything to a Time Lord?” _And where was this guy when the Master took over the earth?_

“Be quiet Jack.” The Doctor said absently, rubbing his chin. “He’s a _Time Lord._ I can’t let you keep him. He’s too old for you anyway.”

Pan shook his head solemnly and then spoiled it with an impudent grin. “Not to me Doctor. You are all as small children compared to me. _Humans_ are still new in the universe. Besides…” Pan’s hand tightened in the Master’s hair and pulled until he was forced to look up at Pan. “He’s more of a pet now.” His face darkened at the vacuous expression and he let the Master’s head drop and met the Doctor’s eyes. “Came striding in all proud and prissy, slinging arrogance around like he meant something. He _pissed_ in the sacred spring. You know I couldn’t let that go. He had to be punished.” Jack admired the way Pan lounged with seemingly careless grace looking like nothing more than a sulky boy with a very kissable pout.

“What did you do to him?” The Doctor asked dragging his eyes away from the Master to meet Pan’s. “Why’s he all….” The Doctor flapped one hand. “… he’s just not … there anymore.”

Pan stroked the Master’s tangled mess of hair causing him to hum happily, freaking Jack out because eeewww, those same fingers had been in _his_ hair. “I took away the things that were giving him trouble.” He smiled with those pointy teeth again. “Things like thought, memory, speech, little things like that.” He smirked down at the top of the Master’s head. “I promise you he’s never been happier.”

“You can’t keep him.” Jack had never heard the Doctor’s voice so hard and unyielding. “We’re the only two left.”

“He broke the rules.” Pan shrugged and Jack watched with interest the play of muscles. “What happened to the rest of you?”

“They…died.” The Doctor ground out, ignoring the way Jack’s head snapped around. “He’s a Time Lord.” 

“Yes.” Pan nodded in agreement. “He’ll last a long time.”

“Maybe so.” The Doctor allowed. “But you’re only allowed humans.” Pan’s eyes flicked to Jack consideringly. “No. You can’t have him either.”

Jack’s mouth opened to disagree hotly, but the exasperated glare in the Doctor’s eyes stopped him. _I’d last a long time._ His eyes silently promised Pan. _A long, long time._

“Time Lords are not toys to be played with.” The Doctor said sharply. “Or humans.” He added absently. “You can’t keep him. Put everything back and we’ll be on our way.”

Pan threw his head back and laughed, going so far as to slap his knee. “Ah. Pookie.” He said when he’d calmed down enough to speak. “You are a funny one. He’s mine.” Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. _Pookie? Really? Wait till they were back in the TARDIS._

“I claim him then. You owe me a boon, in case you haven’t forgotten.” The Doctor could barely keep his eyes off the Master. “You know I can’t just leave him here. Not like this.”

“Take me instead.” The words tumbled out before Jack could stop them. “Me for him.” The Doctor strode over to where Jack stood and slapped his face open-handed. “Owww!” One hand cupped his cheek while he stared reproachfully at the Doctor. “What was that for?”

“For being stupid! For not doing what you’re told! You think I enjoy bossing you around?” The Doctor asked heatedly pausing like he was waiting for an answer. “Well, I don’t. I’m trying to keep you safe and do you listen? Do any of you ever listen?” The Doctor dropped his gaze and slumped. “No. None of you ever listen. And then there’s running and screaming and …” The Doctor threw his arms up. “You know what? Have at it. But this time I won’t be here to pull you out—by the time you realize you’ve bit off a bit more than you can chew, I’ll be long gone.” For one second they glared at each other until Pan exploded in laughter and they both turned to look at him.

“While he’s a very pretty human and obviously willing…” Pan sighed regretfully. “He’s still only a human and this one…” He patted the Master on the head earning him a crooning bleat. “…this one is already trained and like I said, he’ll last a long, long time.”

“I—“ Jack started and the Doctor hissed at him. Jack backed down and took a second look at the Master. He wanted to stay with Pan, but he really, really didn’t want to end up looking like that forever. “Whatever.” He shrugged ungraciously.

“Jack is not staying and the Master is coming with me.” The Doctor stared implacably at Pan, bracing his feet. “You are not allowed a Time Lord and you know it.”

 _“He pissed in the sacred spring!”_ Pan hissed, getting to his feet to face the Doctor. “He will _suffer!”_

“He’s suffered enough.” The Doctor said mildly, but not backing down. “Tell me what you’ll take in trade then.” Even Jack could hear the unspoken or _I will take him and this won’t end well for you._

“Sheep.” Pan grinned and settled back on his rock. “Sheep and goats for my glens. And nymphs. Beautiful nymphs and handsome fauns.” Pan leaned back on one elbow and gazed dreamily at the sky. “I’m tired of being alone Pookie. I want shepherds, humans to worship me.” He straightened and gave the Doctor a level look. “Bring me those things and you can have your pitiful Time Lord.”

“Pan.” The Doctor shook his head. “I’m not giving you a bunch of humans so you can do that to them.” The Doctor gestured at the Master. “You used to take better care of your … toys.” The Doctor swallowed.

“Oh I do.” Pan nodded, suddenly serious. “He’s a special case. Did I mention he _pissed in the sacred spring?”_ Pan smirked suddenly certain the Doctor would pay any price for his pet. “I’m not asking for just any humans. Go back to earth and get _my_ humans—ones that already love me. You can pick up the nymphs and fauns while you’re there.”

Jack looked back and forth between them, gauging the emotion gleaming in their eyes. The Doctor was tempted. Just how far would he go to get the Master away from here? 

“Okay.” The Doctor blew out a heavy breath. “Okay. But if you don’t take care of them, they’ll die out and I won’t get you more. Humans are … fragile you know.”

“You act like they’d be my first humans.” Pan smirked. “I know how to take care of my people _Doctor.”_

“You better.” The Doctor smirked back, grateful he’d stopped calling him Pookie. Maybe Jack hadn’t noticed and he wouldn’t be subjected to incessant questions. “Put him back to normal and we’ll be on our way.”

Pan fingered the flute without meeting the Doctor’s eyes.

“You can put him back, right?” He asked starting to get concerned. “You can undo what you did?”

“Well … yeah.” Pan shrugged. “Sort of.”

“What do you mean, _sort of?”_ The Doctor snarled. “Either you can or you can’t.”

“Thought and Reason and Voice are no problem.” Pan darted a quick glance at the Doctor. “But memories…” Pan spread his hands and gave the Doctor a crooked smile. “I didn’t think he’d need them anymore.”

“What did you do to his memories?” The Doctor started pacing back and forth. “Didn’t you just block them … or something?”

“Scattered like leaves in the wind, stars in the sky, raindrops in a storm, fish in—“ Pan expanded, gesturing grandly, really getting into it before the Doctor cut him off.

“I get it.” Dropping his head in his hands briefly, the Doctor sighed. “Okay. Whatever, I can work with him. They’re still in there somewhere. You couldn’t have just taken them out and tossed them away.” Nodding decisively, the Doctor gestured to Pan who was biting his lip. “Okay, go ahead and fix him.”

“Give me your word as a Time Lord that you will bring the things I’ve requested. Bring them here before going anywhere else or doing anything else. No side trips. No mistakes. Even if I can’t ‘fix’ him.” Jack laughed, obviously Pan knew … _Pookie_ quite well.

“Given.” The Doctor nodded solemnly. “Now fix him.”

Jumping to his feet, Pan carefully laid the reed-pipe down and rooted around under the fleece finally coming out with a rusty chain and holding it up triumphantly.

“A dog leash?” Jack barked incredulously. “Oh this is priceless.” He was going to have to start carrying one of those little spy cameras in his pocket.

“Is that really necessary?” The Doctor asked tiredly as Pan crouched in front of the Master and felt around under the Master’s beard for the leather collar and snapping on the leash. Pan patted the Master’s head, kneading his fingers into the scalp and grinned up at the Doctor as the Master made blissful sounds. 

“Dare I ask why you have a dog collar and leash?” The Doctor asked not sure he wanted to know.

Pan stood and held the strap out to the Doctor. “I found it in his pocket.” Snorting softly he reached for the reed-pipe. “I imagine they were meant for me. As if.” Lifting the pipe to his lips he blew a complicated melody that seemed to go on and on. The Master’s head tilted to the side and he blinked up at Pan in confusion. Finally the music stopped and the Master shook his head and the Doctor sighed in relief seeing some intelligence coming back.

“Whaaaa.” The Master tried and stopped, a shocked look in his eyes. “Whhaaaa.”

“You better get him back in the ship and locked up pretty quickly.” Pan advised. “He’s bound to have a fit or breakdown any minute now.”

“Righto. Come along Jack. Master… heel.” The Doctor took a couple steps toward the trees but the Master pulled him up short, both hands tugging back on the leash.

“Noooooo.” Looking back at Pan, the Master wailed and tried to take a step backwards. “Staaaaaa.”

“Go with the nice Doctor.” Pan giggled and lifted the pipes and started playing. A dreamy look settled on the Master’s face and dropping his hands, he took a few steps toward the Doctor. Pan grinned and said. “Shouldn’t give you any trouble now. See you soon Pookie.”

“Thank you.” The Doctor nodded and stepped into the trees, Jack two steps behind him and only one awkward glance back at Pan.

\--*--

When the Doctor locked the Master in an isolation ward, Jack was confused. “Is he contagious? I thought he was more like … mind-wiped, you know, like what happened to me.”

“No.” The Doctor said slowly, obviously thinking about something else, probably the precious Master. 

“Thanks for not leaving me there.” He sighed. “Even though I really, really wanted to stay.” Jack snorted. “So you think you can fix him this time? The Evil Scourge of the Universe?”

“We’re the last two.” The Doctor said firmly. “He can be saved. I can save him.”

“Haven’t you been trying to ‘save’ him for a while?” Jack used air quotes. “What’s so different now?”

“Now?” Grinning brightly, the Doctor rubbed his hands together and headed for the console. “Now for the first time, I might just have a chance.”

“Great.” Jack followed, rolling his eyes. “Just what we need, a reformed Master cluttering up the halls.”

“Indeed.” The Doctor danced around the console, flipping switches and turning knobs. “Indeed.”

\--*--

Fin

\--*--


End file.
